


Seed

by fencingfox



Series: The Gift [1]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 17:24:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20067772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fencingfox/pseuds/fencingfox
Summary: Kathryn Janeway gives Chakotay a gift that keeps on giving.





	Seed

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Leaving Reality](https://archiveofourown.org/works/214409) by [Maquiskat (Lilahkat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilahkat/pseuds/Maquiskat). 

> This story is set after another on Archive of Our Own called _Leaving Reality_. It's a great story and I recommend that you read it before reading this one as mine will certainly spoil a few choice moments.

* * *

"You'll want to put the plant in a sunny spot. Maybe the window in your bedroom?" Janeway suggested as she handed the small seedling off to her Commander. She did her best to suppress the mischievous grin that threatened to give her away. 

"Thank you for the advice Kathryn," Chakotay responded as he took the seedling from her. "I'll be sure to put it in a safe place. Say, what were you feeding it that got it to grow so quickly?" Janeway smiled. She didn't want to give away her surprise and so she was prepared.

"This plant food combination I found works very well." She handed him a small bag of the plant food that she had first been feeding her own plant. Since discovering her plant's secret, she had stopped feeding it to it. "Just sprinkle a little of this on it in the mornings and evenings and it will be fine."

"Thank you, I'll remember." Chakotay turned to leave with the plant and food in hand. Janeway saw a slender tendril of the plant wrap around Chakotay's forearm. She hoped the plant was grown enough to have its way with him soon.

**=/\=**

Chakotay got ready for bed that night with a cup of Chamomile tea and a PADD. He had already fed the plant and there was nothing else for him to do tonight before going to bed. It had been three days since Janeway had given him a cutting from her plant. Since then, it had grown a few inches. Its longest tendrils were about the width of his wrist and all of the tendrils were at least a foot long. After he finished his drink and read through the rest of the chapter. He commanded that the computer turn the lights off and crawled into bed.

His dream began in complete darkness as a slender hand caressed his face, neck, and chest. Moving lower, the hand slipped into his loose sleeping boxers. He sighed as it began to move up and down around his length until he was hard as a rock.

"Oh Kathryn," he moaned. He wasn't surprised that his dream featured her. Although this was the first one with her in a while, whenever he had dreams like this she always featured prominently. The hand tightened and moved faster while his cock burned with desire. He bucked his hips into her hand and found that his tip must have dove into her mouth. He moaned with pleasure. When his backside landed again, he felt her take him all the way in and begin to move up and down with a quickening pace. He knew he wouldn't last long now. The pleasure he felt was so thorough. He moaned loudly as he came into Kathryn's mouth and felt himself relax into the bed.

It didn't take long for her to come back for seconds. At first he wasn't sure he could get it up again for her so soon, but his fear quickly disappeared when he felt his hard-on return with a vengeance as Kathryn took him into her mouth for a second time. He bucked without abandon until a pair of arms coiled around his thighs to hold him still. Being forced still aggravated him greatly but he was able to distract himself with the throbbing pleasure emanating from his cock. After a moment he felt himself ready to burst and with a few more up and down motions by Kathryn, he came again. He moaned with pleasure, his body spent.

**=/\=**

Chakotay woke up more relaxed than he had ever been. He noticed, bemused, that somehow during his dreams last night he had kicked off his boxers. He found them buried under the covers and tossed them into the refresher while he looked for new clothing.

"Good morning plant," he greeted the plant as he sprinkled it with plant food and water. He noticed it was much greener today than it had been yesterday. He thought it might have also gotten bigger but he couldn't be sure. "How are you today?" The plant rustled its leaves in response.

"I take that to mean that you are doing well." The plant rustled again.

**=/\=**

Once on the bridge, the Captain sought him out to ask him how he had slept. She'd been asking since she gave him the plant and he was beginning to wonder why.

"Since I got my plant, I've been sleeping very well," Captain Janeway answered his question. "In fact, I think I ought to get cuttings for the entire crew. We could use some sound sleeping here." Chakotay nodded.

"I did sleep well. I had a wonderful dream. You were in it." Janeway chuckled, thinking to herself that the plant was finally large enough.

"Oh I was? What was I doing there?"

"Nope, I'm not telling." Chakotay looked at the viewscreen as he took his seat. "If I do then the dream will stop."

"Maybe if you tell me, the dream will be even better the next time." Chakotay considered it, but decided that he would rather keep it to himself anyway. He wasn't even sure why he mentioned that she was in his dream. Maybe he would tell someone else about it. _No, bad idea. Hey B'elanna, I just had a dream where the Captain gave me two mind-blowing blowjobs back to back._ Maybe he'd just tell his plant.

**=/\=**

The next night, Chakotay found himself in another dark, wet dream. Kathryn's hands wandered over every inch of him before settling to handle his already throbbing cock. _Spirits._ He wished he could fuck her for real. In a quick motion she had him in her mouth, moving up and down with a firm handle on him. It felt glorious. After a few moments, Chakotay felt a wandering finger exploring his ass. He wasn't too sure about it as it crept its way into him. A second and then a third finger joined the first in no time flat. It tickled, but he also felt wonderfully full. He wondered if this was what it felt like to be fucked when you had a vagina.

The fingers in his ass didn't do much to arouse him now, but the mouth around his cock had him harder than rock. He thought he could cut something with his tip it was so hard. He bucked into Kathryn's mouth finding that when he fell back, he fell at an angle that tickled his prostate. He moaned at the two-sided pleasure, not wanting it to stop anytime soon.

Soon Kathryn's mouth moved faster and squeezed him harder. He couldn't take it anymore and came into her mouth hard. But she wasn't done. After a moment she began thrusting into his ass hard and fast. With each thrust, she hit his prostrate with enough force to make him jerk upwards. Jerking upwards only caused him to come down harder on her fingers. He groaned in delight as his prostrate was tickled and pounded to completion. He arched when it happened, small amounts of liquid seeping out into Kathryn's awaiting mouth.

**=/\=**

"Good morning plant," Chakotay hummed as he sprinkled food and water onto the plant's soil. The plant ruffled its leaves in appreciation. He felt light as a feather this morning as his mind continued to return to his wonderful dream.

Again he had discovered that his boxers had left him in the middle of the night. He found he didn't mind. _Maybe I shouldn't even bother with the boxers,_ he thought.

**=/\=**

Captain Janeway was in a chipper mood today, but Chakotay did notice she had an odd gait this morning as she exited her ready room and strode across to her chair.

"Sleep well?"

"I slept wonderfully, thank you," Janeway answered. What she really wanted to know was if Chakotay had realized the little trick she had played on him with the plant. "How is your plant doing?"

"Very green and talkative. It's much bigger now thanks to the food I've been feeding it."

"What sort of food?" Her voice had a hint of something that Chakotay couldn't recognize.

"The one you gave me to give it. It's working wonders on the plant." So he doesn't know yet. She couldn't wait for him to find out. She briefly wondered what would happen if there were two people in a room with the plant overnight. Would it fuck them both? Her guess was that it probably would. Then her mind drifted to what would happen if said people were already in the throes of passion. She hoped the plant would join in. The feeling of being completely full and treated like a slut gave her a thrill.

**=/\=**

The next night Chakotay was awoken from his slumber by a chill in the air around him. He noticed he wasn't wearing his blanket anymore and since he had forgone the boxers, he was very cold now. When he tried to sit up to bring the blanket back over him, he realized he couldn't move his upper body. He tested his legs and arms. They were also stuck. In the dark he couldn't quite make out what was pinning him to his bed, but it certainly wasn't Kathryn. He made to call the Doctor via the computer but when he opened his mouth something leafy entered. _Leafy? The plant._ Realization dawned on him as the plant began to thrust in and out of his mouth. A tantalizing honey leaked from the plant and set his mouth on fire with desire. The honey was sweet and he found himself forgetting where he was so that he could suckle at the plant.

His eyes adjusted to the dark enough then that he could see that his captor was the plant. Its thin green tendrils were wrapped around his body, restraining him. At the end of his bed, he saw another fleshy bulb hovering over his cock. It dripped oozing honey onto his cock which caused it to burn with desire as well. He wished he could taste it. His bulb was beginning to run dry. Just as he had that thought, the bulb in question retreated from his mouth only to be replaced by a second bulb that was full of sweet, burning honey. He felt overwhelmingly good. Without warning, the bulb above his cock dove to take him into its center. Chakotay moaned, wanting to scream but found that he couldn't with the bulb in his mouth.

The bulb on his cock rode him hard before the plant introduced a third bulb for his anus. He wasn't too sure about it. It looked wider than the three fingers of Kathryn's felt. He realized that he hadn't dreamed up Kathryn's fingers. He'd been fucked by this plant three nights straight. The feeling of burning desire was familiar to him now and that settled it. Chakotay tilted his hips up the little bit that he could under all of the tendrils to allow the bulb access to his anus. Before entering it rubbed against his taint, spreading oozing honey over the area. He felt over his limit but still the plant kept pushing him further. He wanted to scream out, but the bulb still in his mouth prevented him from making any sounds louder than a loud moan. Without warning, the bulb near his anus thrust into him aggressively. Pain filled his body before it morphed into honey sweet pleasure. _I could get used to this,_ he thought. The bulb coated his insides with the sweet honey as the one on his cock continued devouring him greedily. He moaned against the bulb. The plants leaves rustled in response.

The bulb on his cock and the one in his anus began moving at the same time as each other. Their ministrations sped up as the one in his mouth was replaced by another and also began filling him at the same pace as the others. At this point, Chakotay almost wished he had more holes for the plant to enter him in. He did his best to wildly buck against his captor enjoying the mix of pain and pleasure each thrust brought him from both sides. He felt himself getting close. It started with a faint filling feeling in his stomach, before it moved lower and lower and finally it burst. He felt the plant suck away his ejaculation, but noticed it didn't slow down by much. His body was so full of desire, he didn't mind and soon he had another hard-on and another ejaculation followed. Yet, the plant wanted to fuck him silly. _No wonder Kathryn's been walking funny lately._ He moaned against the plant as it continued to fuck him senseless. He lost count of how many times it had made him come. He didn't care. All he wanted was for it to never stop. Judging from the plant's pace, it had no intention of stopping. Sometime after midnight, he passed out from the overwhelming pleasure. The plant, not yet spent continued to have its way with him.

**=/\=**

Chakotay woke with a start. His body was entirely sore and it took him a moment to remember why. He leaped from his bed to the opposite corner of the plant and eyed it suspiciously.

"You!" The plant rustled as if to say quizzically, me? "Yes, you. We are going to have some problems..." then Chakotay remembered the sheer amount of pleasure the plant had brought him. "if you don't do to me what you did last night every night I'm here." The plant rustled loudly in agreement. While keeping an eye on the plant—he didn't entirely trust it to wait til nighttime—he got ready for the day. He was going to have to talk to Kathryn.

**=/\=**

"Good morning, Commander. Sleep well?" Chakotay didn't answer for a moment. He wanted to word his reply carefully. He worried that perhaps her plant hadn't treated her the same way his plant treated him.

"I was woken in the middle of the night,"

"Oh? By what?" Chakotay shot her a pointed glare. "The plant huh?" His eyes widened. So it did like to fuck her senseless too. That was an image he stowed away for later. He wondered if the plant could twist into anything resembling Kathryn. _No,_ he tossed the thought from his mind to focus on the task at hand.

"Then you know? Spirits! That plant is insatiable!" He replied in a hushed whisper as he sat down next to Janeway.

"It sure is..." Janeway nodded. "You should tell me about it sometime. I'd like the details." Her eyes gleaned with mystery and mischief.

"Oh, no, no, only if you tell me first." She looked hurt.

"Of course!" She replied. "Say, I bet your plant has a seedling ready. Mine stopped growing them. They must only be able to produce one... Who were you thinking of giving it to." Chakotay froze. He hadn't thought of anyone he could give it too.

"Maybe B'elanna," Janeway chuckled.

"She'd rip you a new one!"

"Hey, that's good for me." Janeway smiled mischievously when she realized his meaning. "Then she will probably give one to Tom."

"If she doesn't beat it to death first." Janeway crossed her legs, as her body remembered the last night. The plant strung her up from the ceiling tresses and fucked her silly as she swung. She was touched when she woke up in her bed the next morning with a blanket over her. Dare she say it? This plant was the best boyfriend she had ever had.

"No, I don't think she will. She's always so wound up now that she doesn't want to loose herself in Tom Paris."

"Did you say something Commander?" Tom Paris turned away from the conn to face his commanding officers.

"No, as you were Lieutenant." Chakotay thought a moment. "Or maybe I could give it to Tom first and he could take whatever beating she wanted to dish."

"Who knows, it could bring them closer together," Janeway agreed. "Hmm, what if you gave it to Tuvok." Chakotay's mouth gaped.

"No. He'd never give the plant to another person."

"So you're saying he'd keep all of them to himself?" The thought amused Chakotay but he shook his head.

"He's more likely to vaporize it with a phaser once he realized how it likes to feed. He's the last person I would give it to," Chakotay chuckled. "Hey Lieutenant Paris."

"Yes sir?"

"Do you like plants?"

"Yeah, B'elanna's been pressing me to get something to make my quarters more homely," _Oops, he just started a rumor,_ he realized as he looked around and saw a few junior officers exchanging glances

"Good, meet me by my quarters after your shift today. I have a plant with a seedling that I want to give to you." Chakotay leaned back into his chair.

"Thank you, Sir!" Janeway and Chakotay exchanged a knowing glance. Pretty soon, the whole ship would be walking funny.


End file.
